N'ai pas peur, Vampirette
by Lusuma-chan
Summary: Une nouvelle bonne arrive au manoir Phantomhive, où Alois Trancy habite provisoirement. Mais que faire lorsque cette petite bonne plait a Alois... Et a Ciel ?   je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés
1. Prologue

Elle court. Ses longs cheveux bruns se soulevant au rythme de sa course effrénée. Elle court. Elle trébuche. L'ombre derrière elle se rapproche. Parfait. Elle glisse sur ses pieds, faisant crisser le gravier sous ses ballerines, et pivote, faisant face a son poursuivant. Elle esquisse un sourire et dégaine la chose qu'elle portait dans son dos. Un arc. Avant d'avoir pu réaliser, l'ombre se retrouve hérisser de flèche, faisant concurrence aux hérissons. La petite brune frissonna, en dépit de l'air doux qui mois de Juin. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tuait, mais elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Comment des hommes pouvaient-ils aimer tuer au point que cela devienne une sorte de drogue ? Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses questions comme on chasse un mauvais rêve. Pas le temps de penser. Ceux qui terrorisent Sa Majesté doivent disparaitre. Et ne plus jamais revenir. C'était comme ça. Et pas autrement.


	2. Chapter 1

Flash Back

-Mademoiselle?

Je me retournais et tombais nez a nez, enfin nez a nez… nez a menton serais plus exacte, avec un homme grands et brun, aux yeux légèrement en amande. Des yeux, mais quels yeux ! Des iris bordeaux qui vous transperçaient à chaque regard. Beau. Très beau. Cependant, quelque chose me dérangeais. Lorsque qu'enfin je réussi à mettre la main sur la cause de ma gêne, je ne pus réprimer une moue de dégout. Ce type puait le démon à plein nez.

- Mademoiselle? M'appela-t-il de nouveau, d'une voix suave.

-Oui? Je m'étais forcé à répondre d'un ton léger, pensant qu'hurler au démon en plein milieu de Londres ne semblait pas une très bonne idée.

- Excusez -moi, je vais être direct. J'aimerais que vous veniez travaillez pour mon maitre, au manoir Phantomhive.

En effet, sa franchise me surpris. Lorsque je répondis, ma voix avait grimpée d'un octave.

- Qu'es-ce qui vous fait dire que je n'ai pas déjà un travail Monsieur? Et je n'ai que 14 ans, je ne tiens pas a finir domestique, liée a un vieux gâteux.

Ses lèvres pâles s'étirèrent en un sourire que j'eus aussitôt envie de lui faire ravaler, en même temps que ses dents.

- Il est 15 heures 04 exactement. Si vous étiez réellement embauchée quelque part, votre employeur exigerait certainement votre présence sur votre lieu de travail. De plus, le jeune maitre Phantomhive vient, tout comme vous, de fêter son 14 ème anniversaire.

Je poussais un soupir en roulant des yeux. Perspicace, le monsieur.

- Bien. Après tout, il vaut mieux finir servante que clocharde.

Il sourit, ne répondant pas, et me fis signe de le suivre.

Fin Flash Back.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais, moi, Cannelle McAlone, devant l'immense manoir des Phantomhive, ma malle a la main et le majordome dans mon dos.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Mon dieu que ce manoir est grand. Comment un garçon de seulement 14 ans peut-il y vivre, quasiment seul? Je me le demande. Nous traversâmes les jardins où étaient plantés une multitude de rosiers, aux fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Des roses, des rouges, des jaunes et même des bleues, d'un bleu profond, presque noir. Je sortie de ma contemplation lorsque je sentie une légère pression dans mon dos.

Ah oui, c'est mieux si j'avance. Je m'avançais donc au milieu des jardins, tournant la tête comme une petite fille dans un magasin de poupée. C'était vraiment beau. Des tas de plantes, exotiques ou non, étaient mélangées avec homogénéité et le tout ne formait plus qu'un paradis, coloré et enivrant.

Je continuais d'avancer, et gravit enfin les marches du perron, après plus de 10 minutes dans les jardins.

- Dites-moi monsieur…

-Sébastian, mademoiselle. Et par pitié, surtout pas de monsieur devant. Dit-il en souriant tellement que ses yeux ne devinrent plus que deux fentes.

- Merci. Donc, dites-moi Sébastian, combien fait le domaine Phantomhive exactement?

Le démon réfléchit quelques instants, l'index posé sur sa joue pale.

- le domaine? Je dirais 4 ou 5 hectares environs, à un hectare près, ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture.

Bah oui, c'est sur, un hectare, c'est rien du tout. O.O J'ouvris en grand mes yeux et partis me perdre dans mes pensées, que je ne partagerais pas ici avec vous, tant elles était dénuées de sens. Le majordome claqua de ses doigts fins devant mes yeux, me ramenant a la réalité et, par la même occasion, de me faire sursauter dès que je sentis son odeur entêtante m'emplir les narines. JE poussait un petit feulement et lui lança un regard courroucé. Sébastian avait TRES bien compris que sa présence, a moins de… Disons 30 mètre, me mettait mal a l'aise et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait manqué aucune occasion de me le faire savoir. Il retint un rire et ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour me laissé passer. J'entrais donc dans le hall et écarquilla de nouveau les yeux. Encore! Vous allez me dire, mais comprenez moi! Le sol du hall dans son intégralité était recouvert d'un dallage noir et blanc, rappelant fortement celui des jeux d'échec. D'immenses collons grises soutenaient une mezzanine qui faisait le tour de la salle et permettait d'accéder aux étages. Enfin, en son centre était un immense escalier de marches de marbres noires. Déjà que vu de dehors, le manoir semblait austère, en dépit de ses jardins colorés, l'intérieur renforçait cette idée d'austérité. C'est bête, cette pièce aurait pût être très jolie… avec un peu plus de lumière et un peu, d'accord, beaucoup, moins de noir. Je portais mon regard sur l'escalier, en haut du quel était assis nonchalamment sur la rampe. Il semblait plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres, avait les cheveux noirs aux étranges reflets bleu et son regard, ou plutôt son œil, l'autre étant caché derrière 

Un bandeau noir, d'un bleu profond était fixé sur mon visage. Sa peau pâle, que l'on apercevait par l'espace entre ses bas et son short contrastait avec la rampe très sombre. En me voyant entrer, suivie de Sébastian, il sauta avec légèreté sur le sol, faisant claquer ses bottes à talons sur le dallage et défroissa son habit du même bleu que ses yeux avant de prononcer, d'une voix d'où suintait une certaine lassitude :

- Tu es en retard.

Moi, je dis, sympa l'accueil.

Voilààà voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic. Je n'ais jamais écris avant, mis a part quelques On-Shots, et je crois que ça se voit ^^ Donc voilà, si vous pouviez me laisser une Review, pour me laisser votre avis et m'aider a m'améliorer. Bisous bisous

Sally.


	3. Chapitre  2

Phantomhive me fit signe de le suivre d'un geste hautain.

Bien que je n'aimais pas du tout ses manières de d'adolescent noble et dédaigneux, je me forçais à garder un visage calme et serein. Nous gravîmes donc l'escalier, dans un silence absolu, que seul perçait le bruit des talons du jeune homme. Il nous fit traverser des couloirs, tantôt éclairés par des immenses fenêtres qui donnaient dans le jardin, tantôt tellement sombres que mon seul point de repère était les cuisses blanches de mon nouveau maitre, qui luisait faiblement dans l'obscurité. Nous étions arrivés dans un couloir très lumineux, les murs couverts de tableaux des ancêtres Phantomhive, lorsqu'une boule de poil noire, sortant probablement de la petite pièce sur ma droite, me sauta dans les bras en poussant un « Meow » adorable. A l'entente du miaulement du chaton, l'adolescent se figea et se retourna. Son regard bleu nuit passa successivement de la porte a la petite chose blottit au creux de mes bras nus. Il semblait sidéré. Lorsqu'enfin il prit la parole, sa voix concurrençait les plus grands fabriquant de congélateurs.

- Sébastian…

- Oui, jeune maitre ?

Là, je l'admire. Il a eu le courage de répondre, d'une voix calme et assurée. Toute personne normalement constituée qui aurait tenté de s'expliquer aurait eu pour seul résultat une sorte de bruit étrange a mi-chemin entre la chèvre et le canard. Ou alors serait tombé dans les pommes. Chacun ses goûts. Mais pas lui.

- Peux-tu me dire COMMENT cette immonde serpillère sur patte a put entrer dans le manoir sans que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive?

- Il a dut rentrer pendant que j'airais les pièces, et il s'est sans doute cacher sous un lit ou dans une armoire. Mes plus plates excuses, jeune maitre. Je vais le mettre dehors.

Il s'approcha de moi, les mains tendues, paumes vers le haut, afin de montrer au chaton qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur. Sauf que le bébé félin n'était pas de cet avis. Apparemment, voir Sébastian s'avancer représentait déjà une scène digne d'un film d'horreur et dès qu'il fit un pas dans notre direction, le chaton se hérissa, toutes griffes dehors et grimpa se réfugier sur mon épaule où il planta ses petites griffes si profond qu'il fit perler le sang. Je ne sentis rien sur le coup et se fut quand Sébastian choppa le petit chat par la peau du cou et libéra mon épaule que mon sang coula le long de mon bras. Ce n'était pas non plus les chutes du Niagara mais bon, c'était douloureux quand même! Après avoir lancé le chat par la fenêtre et s'être assuré qu'il était encore en vie, le majordome vint vers moi et me tendis un mouchoir que j'appliquais sur la plaie.

- Venez, nous allons vous mettre une compresse le temps de la cicatrisation. Me dit-il en faisant demi-tour.

Gênée, je le retins par la manche.

- ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je cicatrise vraiment vite. Dis-je en souriant.

Il insista au moins 30 ou 40 fois et au bout de la 30 ou 40 ème réponse, il fini par hocher la tête et nous entrâmes dans ce qui devait être le bureau du maitre de maison.

Phantomhive s'assit dans un fauteuil, son majordome dans son dos, et moi, je restais debout devant eux.

- Présente-toi.

- je m'appelle Cannelle Shyni et suis originaire de Londres. Je vais bientôt fêter mes 14 ans et j'ai deux frères et un fiancé. Mon père a quitté ma mère lorsque je n'avais que 10 ans. Suite a ça, elle a fait une dépression et à développer une anémie. Elle est morte en courant pour monter les escaliers. Un arrête cardiaque.

- Enchanté. Je suis Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel. C'est joli comme prénom.

- Moi de même.

- Alors comme ça tu as un fiancé? Intéressent… Dit-il en se redressant dans son fauteuil où il s'était avachi.

- Intéressant? Non, je ne crois pas. C'est juste un gamin de deux ans mon ainé qui habite seul une maison a Baker Street. Je ne trouve pas ca très intéressant.

Il sourit et croisa ses mains devant son visage, coudes posées sur son bureau.

- Tu es bien insolente je trouve pour quelqu'un qui cherche à se faire embaucher ici. Cependant, je hais les gens qui se laissent faire. Tu es engagée à l'essai.

Okais, c'est génial. Je meurs de joie. Trouvant que rester immobile et lui lancer un regard « Si tu fais un faux pas je te manges » je préférais m'incliner devant lui.

-Merci, monsieur.

Il eu un sourire arrogant.

- Sébastian? Appelât-il en levant la main.

- oui jeune maitre?

-vérifie sa blessure et soigne-la si nécessaire.

- Yes My Lord.

Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, je déteste que les gens parlent de moi comme je n'étais pas dans la pièce.

Avec une discrétion hors du commun, je me raclais la gorge.

Sébastian tourna sa tête vers moi, faisant voler ses cheveux mi longs.

Il s'approcha de moi et défit le mouchoir, imbibé de sang, de mon épaule sous mon regard attentif. Il eu un mouvement de surprise et Ciel, qui s'était approcher entre temps, émit un sifflement. Mon épaule, lacérer par les griffes du petit chat, laissait voir des cicatrises qui, a première vue devait dater de quelque mois, alors que l'incident n'avais eu lieu il y avait a peine une heure.

Après quelque minute où les mains glacées de Sébastian examinai mon épaule sous tous les angles, le démon plongea ses yeux sanguins dans les miens.

- Qui es-tu? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : Qu'es-tu?

Je poussais un soupir. J'avais souvent fait des petits boulots a droite, a gauche sans que personne ne découvre mon secret.

- Je suis un semi-vampire

Sébastian sourit.

- Je m'en doutais, j'ai reconnu les yeux violets caractéristique des vampires. Par contre, je croyais que les vampires possédaient les cheveux clairs.

- Oui, j'ai hérité des cheveux bruns de ma mère.

-Cela remet donc en cause ton embauche. Tu dois comprendre qu'avec un vampire dans le manoir, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité.

Celui qui avait dit cela, c'était Ciel, qui s'était placé derrière moi. Je pivotais pour lui faire face.

- Mais vous écoutez quand je parle? J'ai dis SEMI-vampire! Ce qui veut dire : pas de pulsions morbides, pas d'addiction au sang et pas besoin de sang pour vivre. De plus, vous avez bien un démon comme majordome, pourquoi pas un semi-vampire comme bonne?

J'avais quasiment hurlé. Mon maitre posa sa main pale aux longs doigts fins sur mon épaule.

- Calme-toi. Il tourna son regard vers Sébastian. Montre lui sa chambre.

Le démon s'inclina, main sur le cœur.

- Yes, My Lord.

Il me fit un signe de la main et, comme pour la première fois, m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer.

J'avais à peine faire un pas que je percutais violement quelque chose de… violet et… de vert ?

En tout les cas, c'était quelque chose de dur. Je restais quelques instant la tête posée contre cette surface puis posa mes deux mains à plat pour m'écarter de ce qui était en réalité le torse d'un homme blond, aux yeux d'un bleu délavé et au sourire décalé et pervers. Il se passa la langue sur les dents

- Ciiiiiiiel… c'est ta chérie ?

Je regardais Ciel qui se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

- Je souhaitais que cela se passe autrement. Cannelle, je te présente Alois Trancy.

Voilà le 3 ème chapitre =)

Merci a

Cielsweet and Sebastimes pour ta Review, ma première ! J'hésite légèrement a te vouer un culte… et merci pour tes avis et conseils =)


	4. Chapitre 3

Me revoilà avec un peu, bon Okais, beaucoup de retard.

Merci a ceux qui me lisent !

Et bonne lecture ! Nhya !

Le blond passa sa main pâle aux longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux, les dressant presque sur son crâne.

Avec ses habits aux couleurs criardes et cette sorte de crête, je me surpris a pensé qu'il ressemblait a ce drôle d'oiseau, que j'avais vu un jour sur la jetée, lorsqu'un bateau de la Compagnie des Indes avait débarqué.

Comme le mousse m'avait-il dis que cela s'appelais ? …. Ah oui ! Un cacatoès.

Un cacatoès sous acide, certes, mais lorsqu'on avait l'image du volatile en tête, la ressemblance était plus que troublante.

Revenons à l'instant présent.

Ciel avait l'air passablement agacé, Alois toujours aussi taré.

Rien de bien nouveau pour le moment. La nouveauté, c'est que Sébastian avait décidé d'imiter le dindon en gloussant derrière sa main, sans aucune raison apparente. Maison de dingue, qu'on vous dit !

De plus en plus énerver, Ciel se tourna vers son majordome et dit d'une voix autoritaire.

- Sébastian !

Celui-ci repris son calme, bien qu'au coin de ses lèvres persistait toujours un pli, qui montrait clairement qu'il s'amusait toujours autant. Il inclina sa silhouette longiligne.

Son maitre ne quittait pas Alois des yeux.

Moi non plus d'ailleurs. On ne sait jamais.

- Oui, Jeune maitre. La chambre.

Il s'éloigna du bureau d'ébène et me montra la porte, où le blondinet avait adoptée une position très bizarre, mi-appuyer mi-affalé sur le chambranle, toujours avec son sourire pervers et flippant sur la figure.

- Après vous, Mademoiselle.

Il m'emboita le pas et je franchis la porte, en rasant le mur pour mettre le plus de distance entre moi et le cacatoès au regard bizarre, le tout sous le regard las et vide du Brun/bleu, que la présence d'Alois devait rendre d'humeur encore plus exécrable que d'habitude.

Parvenue dans le couloir, je me retournais pour faire face aux deux garçons. Peut-être que vous vous en ficher, mais je le dis quand même. La différence de taille entre le brun et le blond était immense. Ciel devait à peine atteindre le menton d'Alois. Double raison de rester a distance du blondinet. Non seulement parce que c'était le type le plus louche que j'avais rencontré jusqu'à maintenant, mais aussi parce que, étant TRES mais alors TRES complexée par ma taille et ne faisant même pas celle de Ciel, il valait mieux que je me tienne a l'écart du géant pour ma fierté personnelle.

Par précaution, je m'inclinais devant Ciel. A voir son sourire de petit prétentieux, cela à fais gonfler son égo, déjà bien surdimensionné. Je sentis que l'on me tirait par la robe. Sébastian. Je m'enfonçai donc dans le couloir sombre, les regards bleus des deux autres ne nous quittant pas des yeux.

Celui d'Alois ressemblait à un chat qui vient de repérer un canari particulièrement appétissant.

Fait gaffer, cacatoès, comme canari, je suis du genre « Titi ». Avec moi, c'est toujours ' Grominet' qui perds…

Voilà voilà !

On fait cours pour la reprise !

Réponse a la rewiew de Cielsweet and Sebastimes : Oui, j'ai écris un On-Shot sous un autre nom : Nawashimii .

Merci de lire ma Fic !

Lovely-chama: Merci, je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon histoire ! Espérons que tu continueras a me lire par la suite =)


	5. Chapitre 4

Me revoilà, j'essaye de rattraper mon retard =)

Lovely-Chama : Alois est bandant, même quand il ne fait pas son sadique U.U ( Oui, je suis une grosse perverse *.*)

Bref. ^^

La dernière chose que je vis avant de tourner dans le couloir fut un Ciel plus que furieux tirer Alois, hilare, dans son bureau.

Je haussais les épaules. Cela ne me regardais pas. Mais si au passage, ils pouvait s'entretuer, je ne dis pas non.

Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs minutes, seul mes propres pas troublaient le silence. Comment Sébastian fait-il pour marcher silencieusement ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une porte noire de bois vernis, avec, « sertient » dans le bois, des arabesques d'argent.

Sébastian ouvrit la porte et, encore une fois, s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Mon dieu mon dieu. Une chambre digne d'un vampire. Au centre de la pièce aux murs bordeaux, un immense lit baldaquin d'ébène, aux tentures noires. Plus loin, une armoire immense, magnifiquement sulptée, jouxtait une porte. J'était émerveillée, et j'avais totalement oublié la présence de Sébastian.

- Je vois que la chambre préparée pour vous par mon, pardon, notre maitre vous plait !

Il était resté près de la porte et me regardais avec son sourire moqueur.

-Elle est belle. Dis-je sobrement.

Il sourit encore, s'inclina, et s'appreta a repartir.

- Je vous laisses, il faut vous levez tôt demain. Je vous laisses la charge du petit déjeuné. Tout est écrit dans le petit carnet sur votre table de nuit. Bonne nuit Mademoiselle.

-Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

Le majordome partit, en refermant doucement la porte dans un bruit feutré.

Aussitôt, je poussait un soupir et me laissait tomber sur mon lit. Les draps de soie noirs bruissèrent et je me contorsionnait pour enlever ma veste, afin de profité de la fraicheur du tissus. Dieu qu'il faisait chaud dans cette maison. Et Dieu qu'Alban me manquais. Non, je ne me languis pas de mon amoureux, je parle ici de mon jumeau.

Quelque part dans le manoir, une horloge sonna vingt-trois heures.

Etant donné l'heure matinal à laquelle je devais me lever demain matin, je décidais donc de me coucher.

Je me relevais du lit et ouvrit la malle de cuir noir que j'avais amenée avec moi. Je fouillait dedans, mettant allegrement le bazar parmis les robes et les jupons. Je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais.

Enfin pas exactement. Ce fût un papier qui attira mon attention. Intriguée, je voulut la lire, mais un tissus plus que tape a l'œil glissa. Mais c'est quoi ce truc ! Un top de satin bleu nuit, avec un short assortie. TRES court le short, limite une ceinture. Finalement, je lut le mot.

Salut Soeurette,

J'espère que tu aimes ton nouveau pyjama.

Comme on ne se verra pas pendant quelques temps, je n'aurais pas l'occasion de t'agacer. J'ai donc retiré ton vieux pyjama en pilou-pilou de ton bagage, et le replace par celui là.

Bisous

Ton jumeau Diabolique, Alban.

Alban ! Je vais te tuer.


End file.
